


One More Drink

by futureorfucked



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureorfucked/pseuds/futureorfucked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slow build. A night of celebration may turn into something more as Cristiano learns exactly how his teammate James feels for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Drink

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've finished in two years and the first m/m fic, I've written in about eight. Hope you like it! 
> 
> Make sure you look at the end notes in case you need translations c:

            The night following a big win was always one of certain kinds of celebration--mainly the kind of celebration that involved alcohol. Of course, winning when you’re not the home team calls for an even bigger celebration. And winning when you’re at a disadvantage is even nicer.

 

            The win at Liverpool was, then, quite a cause for celebration.

 

            Which meant that everyone was getting drunker than expected--they always seemed to think that they were heavyweights once they did something they didn’t expect.

            And it seemed that Cristiano found himself drinking less just because he was concerned about one of the younger members. James was having a little too much... ‘celebration’ to put it lightly. Unfortunately, he was just as happy drunk as he was sober, so it wasn’t as big of a concern for everyone else. But Cris had taken a liking to him, and felt that he had an obligation to make sure he was okay.

            Some time after watching James drink his sixth drink of the night, Cris decided it was too much for him.

            “All right, James, time to go.” He stood up and walked over to him.

            Marcelo and Luka joked, “He’s fine, he’s fine...”

_“Sólo estamos celebrando_.” Marcelo added with a cheeky grin.

            James smiled and wrapped his arms around Cris’ stomach, “Exactly, we’re jusss’ celebrating... _queremos di-ver-tir-nos después de esta victoria_.” He smiled up at him and leaned his head against his chest.

            James’ usual soft-spoken voice was replaced with a drunken boisterousness that only made him surer of his decision.

            He put his arm around James’ shoulder. “The celebrating isn’t the problem, you’ve had more than anyone else. It’s time to go.”

            “ _¿Uno más_?” James still smiled up at him.

            “Please, Dad?” Marcelo and Luka laughed.

            He shook his head.

            “ _Uyy, mi papi me está mandando a casa_ ,” James added, laughing along with Marcelo and Luka.

            “Try not to drink too much more, guys.” Then he turned to Luka, and in a slightly joking tone, “Remember, Fábio’s not here tonight.”

            “Aww Lukita, Dad’s worried about you! You better be careful before he makes you go home too,” Marcelo joked.

            Luka lifted his drink towards him, and, ignoring Marcelo’s comment, responded, “I’m fine, thanks.”

            Luka and Marcelo continued to joke about him being Dad to everyone as he turned to walk out of the bar with James leaning rather unsteadily against him.

            “You know...” James began rather loudly, “I’m fine, _estoy perfecto_.” He pulled away from Cris for a moment and almost immediately leaned back against him.

            It was cute, in a way, that he was so persistent about being okay to drink more, but Cris knew that James was going to regret having drunk so much in the morning.

            They stepped into the dimly lit lobby, and Cris realized just how late it was. He was almost certain that if he looked over to the front desk, the person working there would be struggling to stay awake.

            “Okay maybe I’m not perfectly fine, but I can s-stand at least one more...” That stutter always seemed to come out when he was most vulnerable.

            He patted the back of James’ head, “If you have one more drink, I’m pretty sure you’ll vomit all over the floor.” Cris looked straight into James’ eyes, “That’s really not going to be good for anyone here. And I’m not going to let that happen.”

            “That’s really nice,” James mumbled, “But I’m fine...”

            Cris ignored him and lead him towards the elevator.

            “What’s your room number?” He pressed the up button.

            “It’s number...” James began searching his pockets, “Number...” After an unsuccessful search, he looked up at him, “I think I forgot my room key in my room.”

            Cris sighed as the elevator arrived. “It’s probably for the best. You’ll come stay with me. You’re gonna be sick tomorrow anyways. You probably shouldn’t be alone.”

            They walked into the elevator and Cris finally took his arm away from James. The younger man leaned against the back wall of the elevator, with his hands gripping the railing.

            As the doors closed and the elevator began to move up, James began searching his pockets again and, upon pulling his phone out of his pocket, announced, “I forgot to text Daniela earlier... I better send her something to let her know what’s going on...”

            Cris looked alarmed for a second. He was just trying to make sure his friend didn’t end up sick in a bar, he didn’t want to have to explain to his wife why he was sending drunk texts at almost three in the morning.

            “That’s... not a good idea.”

            “No, don’t worry, she’ll be expecting a message...” He continued typing, albeit slower than normal.

            “It’s almost 3am, I’m sure she’s gone to bed, just send her a message in the morning...”

            James continued typing without responding.

            “How about you let me send her the message?” He offered as a last ditch effort to stop him.

            “Fine, fine... I’ll let you send it, but you can s-see I’m perfectly fine.” He handed his phone over to him.     

            He looked down at the message James was trying to send, and was certain if Spanish was written only by drunks it would lose its status as Romance language:

_Cris me wstaa kkeavandi a sh chadfk pdoeje se ne olbis trer k l e_.

            “Right, you did well, James.” He hit the backspace button until the entire message was deleted and then put the phone in his pocket.

            “ _Lo sé..._ ” He leaned his head on Cris’ shoulder and shut his eyes.

            The elevator bell dinged and the doors opened once again.

            Cris put his arm around James again and led him out into the hallway.

            “Hey Cris...?” James looked up at him, “I think there’s something growing in my stomach.”

            “There we go...” Cris mumbled. “That’s the alcohol.” He added a bit louder.

            They were both silent for a moment, before James added, “But what kind of alcohol has seeds?”

            “...And that’s why I don’t get drunk anymore.” Cris muttered, as they stopped in front of his door. “Let’s get inside, and then I’ll get you something for your stomach.”

            Cris opened the door, turned on the lights, and led James in.

            “You go lay down and I’ll get you some water and acetaminophen.” James walked unsteadily towards the bed and unceremoniously flopped down onto it. Cris emptied his pockets and set his room key, wallet and both his and James’ phone on the bedside table. He watched James for a moment, struggling to take off his shoes and grabbed a glass.

            He walked towards the bathroom and filled up the glass with water. From the other room, James asked, “Did Daniela answer?”

            “No, she didn’t,” Cris said, turning off the water and walking out of the bathroom, “I told you she must be asleep.” He went through his bag until he found the acetaminophen and took out two.

            “I guess you were right.”

            Cris looked up at James who had gotten up again and was leaning against the wall, struggling to take off his belt. His shirt lay crumpled on the bed.

            “I hope she’s not mad...” He finally succeeded in pulling his belt off, and looked up and smiled.

            Cris ignored his last comment and brought him the water and acetaminophen.

            “Take these,” He handed James the acetaminophen and then the water, “And drink this.”

            He watched James take the pills and then set the glass on the bedside table closest to him. He wanted to tell him to drink the rest of the water, but at least when he undoubtedly woke up with a dry mouth there would be water next to him.

            James sat down on the bed once more and began to unbutton his pants.

            _Well, at least he’s comfortable_ , Cris thought, and walked around to the other side of the bed. He sat down on the other side of the bed and took off his shoes.

            “Are you sure she didn’t reply?” James asked again, now lying down on the bed, trying to figure out how to pull down both the comforter and sheets while still being on top of them.

            Cris sighed, and took off his own shirt, “I’m one hundred percent sure she didn’t reply.” He stood up and turned off the light before returning to the bed and removing his own pants. Once more he looked at his phone before attaching it to the charger and pulling down the blankets on his side.

            “Cris, you’re really sure she didn’t answer?” James was turned on his side facing him.

            “James, you’re drunk, _estás borracho_ ,” He turned to look at him and added, “ _Estás bêbado_. Go to sleep.”

            He was quiet once for a few seconds and Cris thought he had finally listened and decided to sleep. He didn’t actually mind helping James; he was really just a kid, and being married and with a daughter didn’t change that. He remembered doing stupid things when he was his age, and he didn’t even have to worry about having a wife and child then.

            “Hey Cris?” James again asked, more sleepily this time.

                        “Hm?”

            “Thanks for helping me out,” He said, then leaned in and kissed him.

            Cris froze for a moment before leaning in and giving him a kiss on the forehead.

            “Go to sleep, James."           

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations, in case you may need them...
> 
> Sólo queremos divertirnos después de está victoria - We just want to have some fun after winning  
> Uyy, mi papi me está mandando a casa - (with just a touch of sarcasm) My dad's making me go home  
> Cris me wstaa kkeavandi a sh chadfk pdoeje se ne olbis trer k l e - Cris is taking me to his room because I forgot my key 
> 
> Special thanks to Marcie for helping me edit and coming up with the summary for me!


End file.
